


Then There Was Brady

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I ask for Sam/Brady being cute boyfriends at Stanford? (Before Brady is possessed - I just want nice lil human Brady!) Going on a date or something? Giving each other gifts? Whatever, as long as it’s cute. It can end in smut if you want, I don’t mind, your call! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then There Was Brady

Sam is enjoying college, he really is. Having a routine is nice, knowing that he has a bed and meals every day is awesome, and he’s started making a few friends from class and some of the student orgs that he joined. But still he’s… lonely. He’s never spent this much time as a solitary person, as an individual.

And then he meets Brady. 

Brady lives on the floor above Sam, and he sits a couple seats over from Sam in Freshman English. They run into each other a few times in the dorm halls and lounge as well, and finally Brady invites him to a house party. 

"Gotta do more than just study and go to class, Winchester! Come on!" he says with a laugh, and, despite all his reservations, Sam goes. 

The party is loud, crowded, and basically what Sam expected. He recognizes a few people, but eventually lets himself get shuffled off to one side in the living room, watching people play drinking games and make out as he sips his beer. 

"Ridiculous, am I right?" a voice shouts over the music next to him, and he jumps. Brady. 

Sam flashes him a smile and shrugs. “A little stereotypical yeah.” 

"You wanna get out of here?" Brady asks, and Sam can feel a blush creeping across his face. Brady laughs. "Not like that, man. You’re cute, but I’m not a one night stand kinda guy. I mean, I could get us some stuff and we can finish drinking elsewhere."

Sam laughs and nods, following Brady out. They snag a couple people they recognize who also look a little bored or out of place, and sneak them and a ton of alcohol into Brady’s room (his roomies are still at the party, and the room built for three fits their little party, so it works).

They talk and drink, their topics getting more and more ridiculous the more they drink. Brady lets them all crash in his dorm when his roommates don’t come back, and he and Sam go to get Chinese to help nurse their hangovers.

Friendship comes easily to them, and Brady drags Sam to as many social events as he can, forcing the young Winchester to take more study breaks than he would have of his own free will. Still, he can’t deny that he always has a great time in Brady’s company, and he easily spends more time with him than anyone else. 

It’s when Brady starts flirting with him, just little comments and looks here and there that Sam hesitates. He had a couple girlfriends in high school, and couple crushes that he forced himself to not acknowledge, but he’s never outright considered dating guys.

Still, it’s Brady. So when he finally asks Sam out on a real date, Sam says yes. They ice skating, of all things, but Brady’s good (played ice hockey back home, he eventually admits) and only laughs at Sam falling on his ass before helping him up and guiding him slowly around the rink. They’re pink-cheeked and laughing by the time the rink shuts down, and Brady walks him to a cafe nearby for hot chocolate. 

Sam’s sipping at his, the liquid too hot to drink yet, when Brady reaches across the table and threads their fingers together.

"Is this okay?" he asks quietly. Sam can only nod, and lets his hand be held. 

Brady’s not having it though. “Really, Sam, if you’re not comfortable, we don’t have to do this. I mean, you’ve never really talked about your sexuality, but you agreed to come tonight so I thought-“

"Brady," Sam interrupts, laughing. "Shut up, man. You’re rambling." He takes a sip of hot chocolate to give himself a moment before going on. "I’m not … really sure what my sexuality is. Honestly, I’ve never thought about dating guys before you, but this," he lifts their joined hands slightly, "and our date tonight? I like this. I like  _you,_ and I’m- well, I want this, okay?”

Brady huffs a laugh, and gives Sam’s hand a squeeze. “Okay, I can definitely work with that. Just let me know if you change your mind okay? I don’t want to lose you as a friend, either, just cause we pushed ourselves into something.”

"Promise," Sam smiles over his mug.

Word spreads fast among their friends, especially when they’re not making any real effort to hide their relationship, and they endure a lot of well-intended teasing about how much time they spend together and how cute they are. Really, it would help their cause if they didn’t snuggle up side by side to watch movies and study, and they take as many meals together as possible with their busy schedule. 

Things advance when they’re alone, too. Hand holding and cuddling evolves into make-outs and heavy petting, which grows into handjobs and Sam’s first attempts at blowjobs. Brady is patient and sweet, guiding Sam every step of the way, making sure they’re not doing too much too fast and Sam loves him for it. He’s incredibly happy with Brady, satisfied and comfortable in their relationship in a way he’s never been. 

Sex comes when they’re good and ready. Sam’s nervous about bottoming, but the thought of topping with Brady for their first time nearly makes him shake; he’s too afraid of hurting the other man to risk it. Brady keeps it light-hearted but intimate, and when Sam is spread out and blushing under him, it’s only out of desire and not embarrassment. Lube and fingers stretch him wide, soft kisses and soothing words keep him relaxed, and even though it still hurts when Brady pushes inside, it never grows to be more than a stinging burn and ache. 

Brady keeps his thrust slow and even, curled over Sam to brush their lips together and their hands tangled together over Sam’s head. The pain trickles away in the face of pleasure, and eventually Sam is moaning, rolling his hips up into Brady’s thrusts, a soft litany of “Please, please, Brady, love you, please” falling from his lips. Brady’s fingers curl around his cock, stroking him with skilled fingers and Sam comes with a soft cry of Brady’s name. The other man groans, and buries his face in Sam’s neck as his orgasm hits, a quiet “God,  _Sam,_ " murmured into his skin. 

Quick and careful cleanup, and then they’re lying together, wrapped up in each other’s arms, still panting lightly and warm from their activity and each other. They nuzzle and kiss until they fall asleep, safe in their bed and in each other. 


End file.
